The Masters & Captains
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: The Jedi Masters and Soul Reaper Captains meet and find out although their organizations are similar the people in them are very much different.
1. The Two Organizations

**The Masters & Captains**

In the city of Coruscant. The flying cars flew all around each with their own destination, flying above the buildings on the ground below. And amongst those buildings was the jedi temple.

And at that moment Masters Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi were making their way up the temple steps and into the building. As they walked they looked up and noticed the highest tower in the center of the building, where the council dwells. They could sense many strong powers of the force in that room, most of the masters had assembled.

The two made just return from a mission on a faraway planet where they lead clone troopers against the separatists. Right now the clone war was at its height, and these two generals two masters had been ordered to return. Something was up.

The two walked into the temple had found many jedi were going about their normal business.

Just then they were approached by another master.

"Master Window." Called out a gruff voice from behind them."Master Mundi." The two in question turned around to see Master Saesee Tiin approaching them from behind.

"Master Tiin." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi."You have returned from your mission."

"Yes." Replied Saesee Tiin."Upon master Yoda's orders."

"What did he tell you in those orders?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"The same thing he told everyone." Told Saesee."For all Council member masters to return at once."

"Something is afoot." Said Mace."But I feel no disturbance in the force."

"We'd best not stand around here then." Said Saesee."We should get up to the council tower as fast as we can.

"Aye." Agreed Mace. Then the three masters made their way through the temple and up to the highest tower in the middle of the temple.

In no time the three stood before the doors to the council chamber. The doors slid open and the three stepped inside. And what they saw was unusual. They saw Yoda in the center of the room as the other jedi masters walked all around him levitating the chairs around with the force.

Just then Master Plo Koon walked up behind the three, levitating two chairs around him.

"Excuse me Masters." He said. The three quickly turned and then moved out of his way.

"Wait." Said Mace. Plo Koon turned and face him."What is the meaning of this? Why is the council chamber being rearranged?"

"I do not know." Replied Plo Koon."Master Yoda's orders were to help him rearrange the room." Mace gave and nod to Plo Koon allowing him to go about his business. Then Plo Koon turned and set the two chairs down in the room.

"Master Yoda." Said Kit Fisto as he stood behind a newly seated chair."I believe we're finished.

Yoda took a moment to pause as he went around the room and counted the chairs, old and new. There were originally twelve seats but now another nine had been added.

"No." Yoda spoke up."More seats will we need."

"How many Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Four." Replied Yoda. Then with no more questions asked the jedi began to head towards the door and search for more chairs, except for Mace Windu Ki-Adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin.

"Master." Said Mace as he approached the small green jedi."What is the meaning of all this? What is going on?"

Yoda turned himself to face the three jedi.

"Preparing we are." He said.

"Preparing?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi."For what master?" Yoda waited a moment before he spoke. For now the suspicion of all the masters was aroused as they all stopped in their tracks to listen to the grand masters.

"Visiting an old friend of mine will be. Created an organization similar to this one he has." Told Yoda."With him are twelve warriors who just like our council they are. We prepare for their arrival." Then he turned away from them and looked to the rest of the masters."When arrive they do on your best behavior you will be, teach them the ways of the jedi and the ways of the force. Disappoint me I know you will not." Then he turned to Obi-Wan."When arrive they do meet them and bring them here you will."

"Yes Master." Said Obi-Wan with a nod.

With that the Masters had an answer to their question and they knew what the purpose was for this need to rearrange.

Meanwhile far off across time and space in the region of the soul society.

The Head-Captain had called all the other captains to gather in the squad twelve barracks. This had caused much confusion amongst their ranks as most of them decided to gather in the squad one barracks just to be safe, but now after realizing that they should have gone to the squad twelve barracks.

Originally there were thirteen captains but recently their numbers had dwindled to ten as three captain's defected and then waged war on the organization they previously worked for. Then the war concluded with the death of the three betrayers, and since they've won they war they turned their attention back to the cost and funding of the war to repair any damages. But now the remaining ten captains were just as confused as the jedi masters, for amongst this critical time in their ranks they were called for a special meeting of great importance with little to no info on it.

But the captains had a much slower reaction time than the jedi masters did. For as the masters all showed up as quickly as they could some captains took their sweet time in getting there.

Waiting in the squad twelve barracks was Squad one captain Yamamoto along with the captains of squads Two, Four, Six, Seven, Ten who thought it would be proper to arrive on time for such an important assignment. But still several of the captains were still missing.

It was then at that moment that the Captain of squad twelve walked in.

"Everything is ready to go." He told as he walked into the room.

"We're still waiting on the rest of the captains." Told Sajin.

"Bah." Said Mayuri."Let us leave them and continue on our way."

"No." said Yamamoto cutting in with a harsh tone in his voice shocking both Mayuri and Sajin."We all must be present here."

"If I may ask sir." Spoke up Unohanna."What's so important that is going on?"

"I will wait until everyone is here to tell you." Told Yamamoto."For I do not want to repeat myself."

Then suddenly the last three captains walked in. The captains of squad eleven, eight, and thirteen. The captain of squad thirteen Ukitake was leaning on the captain of squad eight Shunsui.

Kenpachi walked into the room and stood with a grimace on his face in the background.

"Sorry we're late." Said Shunsui as he held Ukitake."Jushiro began to have another episode." Concern came over the other captains.

"I hope you're doing better now." Said Toshiro.

"Yes." Replied Ukitake."Just fine."

"If you're all just about done." Broke in Yamamoto's voice. The captains then turned and faced their leader."You've been summoned her because we're all going on an important mission."

"A mission?" asked Soifon.

"Where?" asked Sajin.

"Is it Aizen?" asked Toshiro."Is he back?"

"No." said Yamamoto's voice rising and breaking down all the other captains."We're going off to a faraway place to visit an old friend of mine." Then all became silent as the captains tried to wrap their confused minds around the concept.

"Sir." Spoke up Byakuya."I don't understand at why such a critical time in our history that we're turning aside and-"

"SILENCE!" said Yamamoto as he banged his cane on the ground silencing Byakuya."This is an old friend of mine who runs a military system just like the one we're in. But note they are very much different from us here, they will not take kindly to certain antics we pull here." He then looked over at Shunusi most likely noting his wild habits. Then he looked to Kenpachi thinking of his violent actions. Then to Byakuya who's stern nature might cause friction."Never the less, this will be a great learning experience for both sides. So when we go be on your best behavior and do not embarrasses me."

"You don't need to worry about us." Said Shunsui as he pulled his hat over his eyes. Yamamoto rolled his eyes, then turned to Mayuri.

"Captain Kurotsuchi if you please." He said. Then Mayuri flipped a switch and a bright light filled the room as a round portal opened before them.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and seemed as if he was feeling for something.

"Is it safe?" asked Soifon.

"Of course it's safe." Barked Mayuri."I made it." Then Yamamoto gave a slight smirk as he felt a familiar energy on the opposite side of the portal.

"This is it." He said."Let's go." Then the old man moved forward and walked through the portal, one by one the other captains followed him.

Then they came out on the other side.

"Behold." Said Yamamoto as he stood there with his arms wide open. The captain's jaws dropped and eyes bulged wide open at what they saw.

For they stood on top of a building that stood high above the ground, all around them were vehicles flying at extremely fast speeds. Looking down they could see more buildings and flying cars. It looked the same as far as they eye could see.

If they looked hard they could see the jedi temple. And in the highest tower of the jedi temple the council had completed their assignment of rearranging and now sat.

Just then a familiar feeling in the force hit Yoda and he sat there with a look on his face.

"Master?" asked Mace as he turned to the elder jedi.

"What is it?" asked Plo Koon.

"Arrived they have." Told Yoda.


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **** Please note the jedi will become uncharacteristic at some point, to help the story along. I don't like the idea much either but it is what it is**

Yoda then turned to Obi-Wan."Go meet them." He ordered.

"Yes Master. " Obi-Wan as he rose up from his seat and exited the council chamber."But how will I know where to find them?" he asked turning back to Yoda.

"Search your feelings." Told Yoda."And find them you will." Then Obi-Wan made his way down to the hanger and took ship big enough to hold a couple dozen people, and then he began his search.

On the rooftop the Soul Reapers waited. They stood in awe at what they saw. The view of the city they saw was magnificent, the flying cars and structure of the buildings was a sight they'd never seen before.

"This is amazing." Said Mayuri.

Toshiro journeyed over to the side of the rooftop and looked down. He couldn't see the ground, all he could see were other buildings and cars blocking his way.

"Don't fall down." Said Ukitake as he stood next to Toshiro."It looks like a long way to the bottom."

"Head-Captain sir." Said Sajin.

"The planet Courasant." Told Yamamoto.

"The planet what?" asked Sajin.

"I've never heard of it." Said Unohanna.

"That's because we're in a totally separate dimension from where we left." Told Yamamoto.

"Head Captain." Said Byakuya."What are we waiting for."

"Our ride." Told Yamamoto.

At that time Obi-Wan searched with his powers and eventually came across a large group of unfamiliar energies. Each with a very strong power of the force.

"That must be them." Said Obi-Wan. Then he turned the wheel and piloted his ship in the direction of the energy he felt.

Meanwhile back on the rooftop.

"So how do we know when your friend will arrive?" asked Soifon.

"Speaking of which." Said Shunsui."How is it that you came to find this place and meet this friend of yours?"

"All will be answered in time." Told Yamamoto. Just then a large ship came flying overhead. The ship slowed down and then landed right next to the soul reapers.

Obi-Wan turned from his piloting chair and looked out the window at the group.

"Must be them." He said to himself as he rose up from his chair and exited the cockpit.

The soul reapers waited on the outside, all could feel a level of spiritual pressure that rivaled that of their own inside. Then suddenly the ship opened up and out stepped a man in long robes and a beard.

Kenpachi reached for his sword but was stopped by Yamamoto who then ventured forward.

"Greetings." Said Obi-Wan."I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you the visitors Master Yoda is expecting?"

The soul reapers stood back and studied this man.

"Yes." Replied Yamamoto."We are. I am Head-Captain Yamamoto leader of the soul reapers."

"Very well then Captain Yamamoto." Said Obi-Wan."If you'll follow me I'll take you to meet Master Yoda." Then Obi-Wan turned and headed back to the ship.

Yamamoto turned back to the remaining captains and nodded for them to follow him. Each one of them did so.

Each of them entered the ship with a different look on their face. Mayuri looked around at the marvel of it and wondered if he could examine it.

Obi-Wan made it back to the ship and waited until all the captains got on.

"Alright." He began."Now I take it this is your first time in a ship like this."

"First time in a ship in general." Said Shunsui. The other captains chuckled.

"Is this thing safe to ride in?" asked Soifon.

"One of the safest." Replied Obi-Wan."Just take your seats and buckle up and I'll get you there in no time." Then Obi-Wan turned around and headed back to the cockpit. The soul reapers did as instructed and sat down.

"This is a fascinating contraption." Said Mayuri as he observed the vehicle."Hey driver, what is this thing made out of?" he leaned forward and yelled.

"Pardon." Said Obi-Wan turning around.

"What is this vehicle made out of?" asked Mayuri again.

"This ship originates from planet Bespin, where it was created." Told Obi-Wan. Mayuri looked at him with a confused look.

"No such place exist." Told Mayuri.

"My good sir it does." Said Obi-Wan."Trust me I've been there."

"I've never heard of a planet Bospoon!" said Mayuri a tone in his voice."Where-" Just then Yamamoto struck him on the head with his cane.

"Don't mind him Master Kenobi." Said Yamamoto turning to Obi-Wan."He's just a first time flyer."

Obi-Wan turned on the engine and then prepared the ship.

"Are you all ready?" he asked as he turned back to them.

"We're ready." Said Yamamoto despite the look of protest coming from some of the captians.

Then Obi-Wan threw the boosters on and ship lifted off the ground. It was an easy takeoff but for the captains it was too fast. It was a new and strange experience to them, they felt lighter than air.

All of them except Yamamoto(who had actually put his buckle on) were thrown around in their seats.

Toshiro was slammed into the window, then him slammed on top of him, then Kenpachi on top of him, and finally Sajin on all of them.

Ukitake was thrown up in the air and hit his head on the ceiling.

Obi-Wan then took a turn and then all the captains were piled into the back of the ship. Then suddenly Obi-Wan came to a stop and the captains all slid forward across the floor.

They had made it to their destination although the captains would say it was a rough trip.

Obi-Wan turned off the ship and then made his way back.

"Did we have a comfortable trip?" he asked. Then he looked down at the pile of soul reapers on the floor, while Yamamoto sat in his seat.

"They didn't put their belts on." Told Yamamoto. Obi-Wan gave him an obedient smile back then he turned and opened the hull.

The hatch opened and the pile of captains rolled out from the ship and onto the ground below.

"I'm sorry." Said Obi-Wan."That was an accident."

The captains began to squirm and moan as they got up.

"They're all first time flyers." Told Yamamoto to Obi-Wan.

"I never want to go on another one of those things while I live." Groaned Mayuri. Shunsui wandered over into a corner and proceeded to throw up.

"I apologize if you found that ride to be a little bumpy." Said Obi-Wan."I made sure to only go at about two clicks."

"Then what the hell was-" said Kenpachi as he charged forward at Obi-Wan but was stopped as Yamamoto hit him with his cane. Obi-Wan then turned and faced the jedi temple behind him.

"Welcome." He said ."to the jedi temple." The soul reaper captains then stood there with their jaws lowered once again. The temple was truly as magnificent sight, the best looking thing they've seen so far here.

Obi-Wan climbed up the steps and the soul reapers followed him. Then they came into the temple and it was just as beautiful as the outside. The ceiling was high and wide, great pillars stood all around keeping it up.

"There's an eye opener." Said Ukitake as the group ventured inside and saw the sight.

But then they felt odd numbers of spiritual pressures. There were thousands of them, all around the temple. Some ranged from that of 10th seats strength, but most others were ranked to the strength of a lieutenant or a third seat. But none ranked up to the strength of Obi-Wan. But then as they continued to feel around they felt many stronger spiritual pressures coming from above them. They all looked up at the highest tower in the temple. In there were spiritual pressures the strengths of captains.

"What is that?" asked Toshiro as he scanned the area with the other captains.

Obi-Wan looked to the place where they were looking.

"That is the council chamber." He told."That's where we'll be going."

"Who's up there?" asked Unohanna.

"The other masters." Told Obi-Wan."There are twelve of us all together on the council."

"Then what are all these other spiritual pressures we're feeling?" asked Toshiro.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at the term spiritual pressure.

"You must be referring to the other jedi in the temple." He said."The jedi order has three ranks. There are the padawans: the lowest who are training to become jedi who are trained by the other ranks. The rank above them is jedi knights: those who have graduated from being padawans. Then lastly the masters: the strongest who foresee everything that goes on with the jedi."

"So the padawans must be the lowest strength we're sensing." Said Byakuya.

"And the masters are the strongest." Said Kenpachi with a twisted smile."I wonder how strong they really are?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow again at the oddity of the guest. But just then his attention was caught by a call.

"Master Kenboi." Called a voice. Obi-Wan turned to see Master Agen Kolar approaching with him were a group of younglings.

The soul reapers noticed him as well, the first thing they noticed was his spiritual pressure. Just like Obi-Wan's it was the same as a captains.

"Master Kolar." Said Obi-Wan with a smile greeting him."How are you."

"I am good my friend." Said Kolar as he stopped before Obi-Wan. Now that he was close enough they noticed how peculiar Agen Kolar looked.

"Where are you off to?" asked Obi-Wan. The Soul Reapers studied the horns coming from Agen Kolar's head and were repulsed by it.

"Training the younglings." Told Agen. Then the other master noticed the odd looking beings behind Obi-Wan."Who are they?"

"These are some friends of Master Yoda." Told Obi-Wan."They call themselves Soul Reapers."

"Right." Said Agen."Well I must be off." Then he walked forward passed the soul reapers, all of them except Yamamoto gave him an odd look."Say hello to our guest younglings." Said Agen Kolar as he passed the Soul Reapers.

"Hello." The little children greeted the soul reapers. None of the soul reapers replied. They merely looked at the children and their masters, some very odd and alien like. Toshiro was annoyed to see children as young as he was there. Agen Kolar leaned towards the soul reapers.

"We're trying to teach them polite manners." He whispered."It would be rude to not reply back." But still they stood in silence.

"Hello." Replied Sajin after a few moments. Unlike the rest of his co-workers the big fox captain didn't fell out of place here, like he might have in the soul society.

"Thank you sir." Said Agen Kolar as he looked up at Sajin. Then the jedi master continued on his way with the younglings following him.

"Who was that?" asked Ukitake turning to Obi-Wan.

"That was Jedi Master Agen Kolar."

"I thought you said all the masters were in the council." Said Shunusi,

"There are only twelve on the council at a time." Said Obi-Wan. The Captains stood around and looked at each other."Shall we continue?" asked Obi-Wan as he continued to lead the way. The Soul reapers all followed him.

As they were lead up to the council chamber they realized that many of the creatures that inhabited the temple were alien, non-human creatures.

Then finally they made it to the council chamber and waited outside its doors. Obi-Wan stood before the doors and then turned to face their guests.

"I will go in now and tell them you've arrived." He told."Then they will announce you in."

"Very well then." Said Yamamoto."Thank you Master Jedi." Then Obi-Wan turned and entered the council chamber.

Just then Yamamoto turned to his fellow captains.

"Now." He began."Let's go over this one more time." He said as he walked around in front of them."As you've probably guessed the people here are much different from what you're used to, but do not say anything about it. They'll have ways of knowing if you are" Then he stood before Toshiro. Then Yamamoto licked his finger and wiped some dirt Toshiro had on his forehead."We have to look respectable and professional." He said as he moved over to Byakuya and straightened out his uniform. Then he turned over to Kenpachi who had his torn sleeves. Yamamoto sighed and wondered 'Why oh why couldn't you wear a normal uniform today?" Then Yamamoto walked up before the door."In fact." He said."It's best if you all don't talk at all."

Meanwhile Obi-Wan entered the council chamber.

"Masters." He said upon walking in attracting the attention of all in the room."They are here." The Masters had all been pushed over to the left side of the room with all the extra chairs right when you walk in.

"Now that time is." Said Yoda. Then the old jedi scanned the room. They were unable to find 13 chairs and had only uncovered 9."Stand some of you must, and allow our guest to sit." With that two Jedi Masters stood up.

"Announce them in Master Kenobi." Ordered Mace Windu. Then Obi-Wan turned around and headed towards the door.

He opened it to find 10 faces looking at him.

"You've been announced." He said. Then he turned back in and headed over the jedi masters standing.

Then slowly the soul reapers crowded into the room. Then the captains stood there as their eyes wondered the room and noticed there were many more odd looking characters in this room.

The Masters looked back at them with calm looks. Just then Yoda got out of his chair and walked over to greet Yamamoto.

The Captains noticed that he was very short, shorter than Toshiro but his sprit energy rival of Yamamoto.

"Good to see you again it is." Said Yoda as he walked up and stood before Yamamoto. His horrible grammar brought some smiles and chuckles to the captains. Yamamoto glanced over his shoulder at them before answering.

"And it's good to see you to my old friend." He replied. Then Yoda walked back to his seat with Yamamoto by his side. Then the two old warriors took their seats next to each other. With Yamamoto on his left and Mace Windu on his right. However the rest of the captains stood there not taking much notice of the empty chairs as they were used to standing at their meetings, and the fact that three Jedi were standing made them feel they were doing the right thing. The Jedi Masters raised eyebrows at this.

"You can sit down." Said Mace Windu to them."That's what those empty chairs are for."

"Excuse me?" said Ukitake.

"We brought this extra chairs in and stood up so you could all sit." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"We all sit down at our meetings." Said Seasee Tiin. The Soul Reapers turned to Yamamoto who gave them a reoffering nod to sit down. So then the captains filled in the empty seats.

Shunsui and Ukitake sat down next to Yamamoto. Mayuri sat down next to Plo Koon and found when he looked to his right that the jedi masters was staring at him. So Mayuri stared back and the two stayed like that with eyes locked.

Sajin looked around for a place to sit but found no chair could hold his massive behind, so instead he decided to stand.

But then KI-Adi-Mundi stood up from his chair and then levitated it over for Sajin to sit in, so the giant could have to chairs to sit in.

The soul reapers were astounded as they chair fell across the room with such grace. Sajin looked at the chair as Ki-Adi levitated it behind him.

"Please sit." Said the Jedi Master.

"Uh-Thank you." Replied Sajin. Then he sat down filling two seats as appose to one. Then Ki-Adi-Mundi walked over and stood next to Obi-Wan.

So there they all were the Jedi Masters and Soul Reaper Captains in their first meeting.


	3. The Master and Captains Meeting

So the twelve jedi masters and ten soul reaper captains sat down at their first ever meeting.

While the leaders of the two Organizations, Yoda and Yamamoto seemed calm and collective around each other, the rest of their co-workers were a little off.

The jedi masters and Soul Reaper captains sat erect in their chairs, looking down at their strange guest from across the room. Much tension built was sensed in the room, with so many people in one room something was bound to happen.

Yoda and Yamamoto sensed this right away and sought to do something about it.

Yoda turned to Yamamoto and said "Go around the room and introduce ourselves we should."

"Wonderful idea." Said Yamamoto."Lead the way."

"If I may." Said Mace Windu as he spoke up."Perhaps our guest should introduce themselves first?"

This shocked many of the soul reapers. They were hardly aloud to speak at their meetings, only to listen to Yamamoto. And here this lower member of the council had spoken out to his superior.

"I concur." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi. Yoda turned his head over to the rest of the soul reaper captains.

"It would be better for us to introduce yourselves." Said Kit Fitso."They are our guest so we should show them some hospitality." The Captains exchanged looks as the jedi talked amongst themselves."So that we may-"

"Why are you all talking?" asked Soifon suddenly. The Jedi turned to her.

"Excuse me?" Said Seasee Tiin.

"Your all talking?" asked Soifon."Why?"

"We sit in a circle here, we're all equal." Said Obi-Wan. This was a concept unheard of to the soul reapers as they all worked under Yamamoto.

"How interesting." Said Ukitake.

"He runs the whole thing." Said Kit Fisto looking over to Master Yoda."But that doesn't mean we all can't put in our own say when we feel we have to. We work together as a group." This idea still shocked the soul reapers.

"Lead by example we should." Said Yoda as he looked at his jedi and then back to Yamamoto. Yamamoto nodded yielding him the floor.

"Grand Master Yoda am I." he said. Several of the captains snickered at his use of grammar to which Yamamoto shot them death glares."And these." Said Yoda pointing to the jedi around him."Are the jedi masters."

The Jedi Master replied in their own way, most gave a respective nod.

Yoda then turned his head to Mace Windu, yielding the floor to him.

Mace Windu stood up from his seat.

"Greetings." He said."I am Master of the Order, Jedi Master Mace Windu. That title means that I am second in command." Then Mace Windu sat back down.

Attention was then drawn to the jedi with a large head Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I am Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." He told as all eyes turned towards him."I am a General in the army and am considered part of the upper tier of this council."

Then Ki-Adi looked over to Obi-Wan.

"Hello." Said the jedi master."You've all already meet me but I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Then attention was drawn to Kit Fisto who bore his usual sunny smile.

"Hello." He greeted with great cheer. His unusual charisma was interpreted as odd to most of the soul reapers mainly Byakuya, Mayuri, and Toshiro."I am Jedi Master Kit Fisto. I've only been on this council a few years but consider myself a valued member. I have a laidback and easy going personality but won't hesitate when I'm called to action."

"I like this one." Whispered Shunsui to his fellow captains. This made sense Shunsui had a similar way of living to Kit Fisto.

In his chair Seasee Tiin noticed that many of the soul reapers seemed dulled or bored by what was going on, namely as Seasee Tiin noted him 'The Large one with ripped sleeves and spiky hair.' He had his eye on him the most of the time as the captain sulked in his chair with his head resting on his hand and he looked as if he'd fall asleep any moment.

"Master." Said Kit Fisto's voice. Saesee turned to him."Your up." He said.

Then unlike all the others( except for KI-Adhi-Mundi who was already standing) Saesee Tiin choose to stand up when he introduced himself.

"I am Jedi Master Saesee Tiin." He said in a commanding voice."I have a strong sense of order and will tolerate no nonsense. I'm hard-headed it's my greatest strength and my strength has never failed me." Then finished with what he had to say the jedi master seated himself. But his harsh tone had not gone unnoticed, his peers knew something was up and the soul reapers felt off as Master Tiin had presented himself in a very threatening manner.

Moments of silence followed after. Obi-Wan and ki-adi-mundi looked over to Mace Windu. The three shared similar looks then Mace gave them a nod. Then the two turned to the jedi master who had just spoke.

Saesee Tinn sat in his chair arms locked as he looked across the room at the Soul Reaper captains.

Then he began doing something he didn't want to do. Using his jedi powers he began reading into the soul reapers and seeing their thoguhts.

"What are you doing?" asked Obi-Wan's voice. Saesse Tiin's attention was then turned over to Obi-Wan. The Jedi master had entered his mind.

"Listening." Replied Seasee as he went back to what he was doing.

"Don't so that." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi."Their our gusest that would be rude."

"To hell with that." Said Seasee Tiin."Look at them." Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi looked over to the soul reapers."Sitting there mocking us, it's disgraceful." Then he read into the mind of Kenpachi. Then with an angered grimace on his face Seasee Tiin slowly drew his hand away from his his lap and then towards his lightsaber.

"Calm yourself." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi's voice. Seasee Tiin then refrained himself but kept on reading the captain's minds. And everything he heard angered him greater.

Meanwhile the jedi masters had moved on with introducing themselves and now came to Plo Koon. But Plo Koon was to occupied to realize that it was his turn.

For he was locking eyes with Mayuri neither looked away from the other for a moment.

"Master." Said Mace Windu getting Plo Koon's attention."You have the floor."

Plo Koon took a deep breath and rose from his seat. Before he began talking he took another look at Mayuri.

"I am Jedi Master Plo Koon." He told in a calm voice."I have a strong sense of justice which is why I'm here and-"

"What's that on your face?" asked Mayuri suddenly. Plo Koon turned to him.

"This is a breathing apparatus." He told, then he turned away.

"Why don't you take it off?" asked Mayuri.

"I'll die if I do." Replied Plo Koon.

"I had that same problem once." Spoke up Sajin."I to covered my face up but then eventually realized I couldn't change who I was."

"Except I don't have a choice in wearing this." Replied Plo Koon.

"I too thought I would die if I removed my mask." Said Sajin.

"Except I'll really die if I take this off." Said Plo Koon a slight tone in his voice.

Then Plo Koon quickly took his seat. Then all became silent as Yoda turned to Yamamoto.

"Now Introduce yourselves you may." He said.

"Very well." Said Yamamoto as he stood up."I am Head- Captain Yamamoto. I'm the leader of the 13 court guard squads and captain of squad one. I am the one who created the 13 court guard squads." Then the old man sat down. Then he pointed over to Soifon, and then she stood up.

"I'm Soifon Captain of squad 2, which is the special ops. We also specialize in interrogation." The Jedi masters looked to each other puzzled. Then Unohanna stood up.

"I am Unohanna." She said in a calm caring voice."And I am Captain of squad four which is the healing corps. I've been with the soul society since its founding a thousand years ago." Then she went to sit down but before she could she was stopped.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am." Said Mace Windu. Unohanna looked up at him."You said you were captain of squad 4, I noticed you skipped over squad three."

"Presently." Began Unohanna."There is no Captain of squad three, or five and nine as well."

"Complications?" asked Yoda to Yamamoto.

"Which were easily dealt with." Replied the old captian. Then he motioned for the captains to continue introducing themselves.

Unohanna sat down and Byakuya stood up.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchki." He told."And I am the captain of squad six. I inherited this rank from my grandfather."

The next to stand up was Sajin."I am Captain of squad seven Sajin Kommamura." Then he sat back down as Shunusi stood up.

"I'm Captain of squad eight, Shunsui." He told."Like your friend over there Kit Fisto I to have a laid back easy going personality." Then Shunsui looked at Kit Fisto who still had a large grin on his face. Then with a smile Shunsui sat back down.

Then Toshiro stood up.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He told."And I am captain of squad ten." The Masters looked at him in confusion but said nothing.

The jedi looked at him and were baffled by his appearance. He looked like a youngling to them but somehow he had risen to the highest position amongst the soul reapers. Toshiro became annoyed by the looks on the jedi's faces. Then angrily he sat back down.

Then Kepachi stood up.

"I'm Captain of Squad eleven Kenpachi." He told."My goal in life is to fight as many strong opponents as I can."

At that moment Saesee Tinn contacted Ki-adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan.

"See what I mean." He said."I sense much hate in him." Then Saesee Tiin looked up to see Kenpachi staring at him. Saesee Tinn quickly locked eyes with him as Kenpachi sat down.

Then as he sat there Kepachi mouthed 'Fight me'.

Saesee Tiin mouthed 'Come at me'.

The Mayuri stood up, then after taking a long look at Plo Koon he spoke.

"I'm Captain of Squad twelve Mayuri." He said." I'm also the second generation of the department of research and development which my squad specializes in." Then Mayuri sat down and once again locked eyes with Plo Koon.

Then lastly Ukitake stood up.

"Hello." He said with a welcoming smile unlike most of his fellow captains."I'm Ukitake captain of squad thirteen."

And then the last captain took his seat. Then the captains and masters who had just introduced themselves began eyeing each other once again.

"Good this has gone so far." Said Yoda. Then he stood up and began walking, Yamamoto followed him."More in the future we will have.

The words hit the masters and captains like a punch in the face. Yoda then turned to his jedi.

"Stay here with our guest you will." He said.

"Yes Master." They all replied. Then Yamamoto and Yoda made their way outside the council room, leaving the rest of the masters and captains to stare each other down.

An awkward silence fell upon them. The only sound that was heard was the strumming of fingers by Plo Koon on his armrest.

Obi-Wan looked around and wondered on how to start a conversation. But the soul reapers were very hesitant.

Kit Fisto looked back and forth from his co-workers to their guests with a happy grin.

"So." He said as his voice filled the room."Unusual weather we're having." Dead silence followed after that.

Ki-Adi-Mundi cleared his throat."How is it that you became that rank?" he asked to Toshiro. To him he looked just like a youngling.

The little captain knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked that.

"Yes." he said with a vein in his head."I was aloud in at a young age because I was ahead of everyone older than me."

Ki-Adi sat back at little knowing he'd offended the little captain."For someone so young it must be an honor to have achieved so much."

"Just cause I'm short and young doesn't mean I'm not experienced." Toshiro replied.

"Notice I didn't say short." Said Ki-Adi.

Then another awkward silence fell on them for a moment.

"I'm taller than you leader." Said Toshiro. Then all the jedi became on edge and moved forward in their seats.

"You say something about Master Yoda?" asked Saesee Tiin as he cracked his knuckles.

"Captains please." Said Shunsui.

"We're not captains we're Masters." Retorted Plo Koon.

"Masters calm yourselves." Said Mace Windu."Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment." This calmed the rest of the masters down, the hostility cooled down in the room.

But Mace could understand, this guest were so strange and so foreign. But on top of that they were extremely rude and didn't seem to respect the masters.

So then another awkward silence fell over them, this one longer than the last.

"I heard the younglings need training." Said Mace Windu.

"I'm out." Said Saesee Tiin as he jumped to his feet and headed to the door.

"The meeting hasn't been adjourn yet." Said Obi-Wan. Saesee Tiin stopped in his place and turned to the masters.

"May the force be with you." He said. Then with that the jedi masters rose from their seats while the soul reapers sat unaccustomed to the way this meeting was ending.

"That means you can leave." Said Obi-Wan to them. Then the soul reapers rose up.

"Thank god." Groaned Mayuri. The captains were just as annoyed as the jedi were.

Just then the doors to the council room opened and there stood Yoda and Yamamoto.

"Accompany our guest you shall." He said."And show them around the city."

"Yes Master." Said the jedi. Then Yoda and Yamamoto turned and left once again.

Then the jedi turned to each other.

"Who will do it?" asked Mace. The Jedi were reluctant to reply, after what felt like an eternity in the council chamber with people who clearly didn't want to be they didn't want to waste their time on them.

But then someone spoke up.

"I'll do it." Said Kit Fisto as he rasied his hand.

"Kit Fisto you're a trooper." Said Saesee Tiin as he turned and exited. The rest of the jedi followed him soon after, leaving Kit Fisto with their guests.

The Captains seemed less than thrilled.

Kit Fisto turned to the soul reapers with a bright smile.


	4. Similar but Different

A half an hour later.

Jedi Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon all stood around the water cooler.

"Yep." Said Obi-Wan.

"Yep." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Mmm-hmn." Said Plo Koon.

Then all of a sudden the three felt a disturbed energy. As they looked over they saw Jedi Master Saesee Tiin storming their way.

Then in a matter of three seconds the jedi master filled up a cup, chugged his water, and then threw the cup to the ground.

"This is BULLSHIT!" he hollered.

"Hey language." Said Ki-Adi." The younglings are around you setting a bad example."

"And pick up your cup, that's littering." Added Obi-Wan.

"Sorry Masters." Said Saesee Tiin as he bent over and picked up his cup."I just can't stand these people."

"Give them the benefit of the doubt." Said Obi-Wan."They're new here and probably have to get used to it."

"Benefit of the doubt?" repeated Seasee Tiin with a tone."These people don't deserve it, they have no respect for us or the jedi order."

"Calm yourself." Said Ki-Adi as he put his hand on Saesee Tiin's shoulder."Do not let your anger consume you. Let yourself flow with the force."

"I'm telling you guys." Said Seasee Tiin ."I feel a disturbance in the force from each of them. And what's more I know it's true. Search your minds my friends you must feel it to."

"I have felt something but I will not judge them." Said Obi-Wan.

"Did you read their minds?" asked Ki-Adi.

"Yes." Said Seasee.

"Why we told you not to." Said Obi-Wan.

"Because I just couldn't." replied Saesee."They things they said angered me so." Then he turned and raised up a finger."You should have heard what they said about YOU." He said turning pointing a finger to Plo Koon.

Plo Koon sat back calmly and strummed his fingers along his cup.

"Master Tiin." Said Obi-Wan."You have no right to invade their minds, you might frighten them."

"Good." Spoke up Plo Koon. The other three masters turned to him.

"What!" said KI-Adi and Obi-Wan shocked.

"I agree with Master Tiin." Said Plo Koon pointing to said Master who was next to him."Fuck these people."

"Quite right." Said Saesee Tiin as he stood next to Plo Koon proudly.

"Did you see the way that clown guy, um… Mayuri was staring me down?" asked Plo Koon.

"Calm down." Said Obi-Wan interrupting them. Then everyone turned to him."We can't allow ourselves to become overwhelmed with this, what would Master Yoda think?"

"Or." Said a voice from behind them."What would I think?"

Then the four Masters looked over to see Mace Windu.

"Master Windu!" Said Obi-Wan.

"Please pardon us." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi."We were merely discussing-"

"I know what you're talking about." Said Mace."For it is also in my mind." The four masters looked to him."You doubt the believe of our guest in the jedi order and the force."

"Yes." Said Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin.

"I was just on my way to see Master Yoda about this." Said Mace Windu."Perhaps he and Yamamoto could change the ways of these captians."

"I second the idea." Said Plo Koon.

"Thank you Master." Said Saesee Tiin.

"No need to thank me my friends." Said Mace."I am merely fulfilling by duties and looking out for my fellow jedi." Then Mace took a few steps away."Until then may the force be with you.

"And you as well." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"You see." Said Obi-Wan."Master Windu will sort this out."

"Oh No." said Plo Koon. Obi-Wan, Ki-adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin turned to see Plo Koon looking off into the distance.

And in the distance they saw Kit Fisto and the Soul Reaper Captains.

Then Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin turned around, they grabbed Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi and did the same, so their backs would face the Soul Reapers.

"Maybe if we're quiet they won't notice us." Said Plo Koon.

Just then they heard the hollering of 'Hey Masters over here'.

The four masters then turned around to see Kit Fisto standing there with a large smile on his face while the soul reapers stood behind him.

"Hello Master Kit Fisto." Said Ki-Adi. Then he turned his attention over to the captains."How are you all enjoying the tour?"

Most replied with a general nod or eh.

"I must say." Said Unohanna."I'm impressed with the design and structure of this building."

"Well thank you ma'am." Replied Ki-Adi. Then he turned over to Saesee Tiin and Plo Koon.'See.' he said to them telepathically.'Their not all bad.'

'Not all' replied Plo Koon. Then their attention was turned to Kenpachi, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Mayuri who seemed less than interested.

"So if you wouldn't mind Masters." Said Shunsui."What is it you exactly do?"

"The Jedi order is an order dedicated to bringing peace to the galaxy." Told Obi-Wan.

"So your soldiers." Said Soifon."Just like us."

"Incorrect." Said Plo Koon."We're keepers of the peace not soldiers of war."

"That's similar to what we do." Said Ukitake."We protect souls in the world of the living."

"World of the living?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes." Replied Ukitake."We are ghosts, and it is our duty to protect those souls when they cross over."

"Ghosts?" asked Ki-Adi."So you have become one with the force?"

"The force?" asked Toshiro."What is that?"

"The Force is the life force that connects all things in the universe." Told Plo Koon.

"That sounds like asinine to me." Said Kenpachi. This put Obi-Wan and KI-adi on edge a little, a guest was mocking their way of life.

"If I may ask, if that sounds so peculiar." Said Obi-Wan in a calm but edgy tone."What do you believe?"

"I believe in fighting and strength." Replied Kenpachi.

"Such emptiness." Said Ki-Adi."Is this what you all believe?"

"We believe in spirit energy." Told Toshiro."Which sounds a lot like your force. Our organization is built to protect the world of the living just like your jedi order."

"Wrong." Said Saesee Tiin."Our Organizations may be similar, but we are far from it. Both in here." He said pointing to his head."And here." He said pointing to his heart.

"I sense great unrest in each of you." Said Plo Koon. He raised his hand and pointed a finger at Soifon."Jealousy." Then he pointed to Kenpachi."Anger." Then BYakuya."Arrogance." Then Mayuri."Madness. We jedi do not let our emotions cloud our judgment."

"You seem to talk about emotions a lot." Said Mayuri."What makes you think you can read us."

"The force allows us to sense all in the universe." Said Obi-Wan."We can feel the energy of the force around us, we can even read minds and control those who have weak ones."

"That's a overbearing power." Snapped Toshiro.

"It's not one we use lightly." Said KI-adi.

This shocking trait put the captains on edge.

"But we have not read yours." Said KI-Adi.

"I have." Said Saesee Tiin.

"That seems unbecoming of a 'Great Jedi Master'." Said Kenpachi in a mocking tone.

"Do not speak to me of formalities." Replied Saesee Tiin."You are nothing but a common thug." Then he took a step forward."I have seen inside your mind, I know what you are. You killed your predecessor to achieve your rank." The jedi masters were shocked.

"What the!" exclaimed Obi-Wan.

"Why would you do that?" asked Kit Fisto.

"That's a way to achieve the rank of captain." Said Byakuya."How is it that you become masters."

"I worked hard to get this position." Replied Ki-Adi Mundi.

"I have read inside your minds." Said Plo Koon."You persecute and resent each other because you are different."

"That's a poor work ethic." Said Kit Fisto.

"You persecute Sajin on his appearance." He said pointing to the large captain. "We don't have that problem, as you can see we are diverse. We had a guy who you would call a slug."

"I MISS YOU OPPO!" shouted Kit Fisto.

"You talk so much of power." Said Kenpachi as he reached for his sword."LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Then he pulled out his sword and charged the masters.

Just then Saesee Tiin swung his arm forward. Then Kenpachi was suspended in air for a moment then he was flung back and slammed into the wall.

"You talk too much." He said. Slwoly Kenpachi rose to his feet, then looked to Saesee Tiin and cracked his neck. Then he charged him again.

Kenpachi ran forward and swung his sword but Saesee Tiin dodged then forced pushed Kenpachi again.

This time he flew back and out the window.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the captains in shock.

"Relax." Said Saesee. Then he lifted his arm up and a floating Kenpachi appeared in the window."I got him."

"This is what the force allows us to do." Said Kit Fisto talking as if nothing was going wrong.

Just then Kenpachi reached forward and grabbed Saesee Tiin by his robes, then he pulled him forward out the window .

Then the two began falling.

"No!" said the Masters and Captains who stood by and watched.

Meanwhile in Master Yoda's room.

The old jedi master and soul reaper captain sat together, drinking tea.

"I thought this meeting went well today." Said Yamamoto as he took a sip.

"Work well together our subordinates will." Said Yoda.

"It's good to see you my old friend." Said Yamamoto as he raised his glass of tea. Yoda levitated his and banged the glasses together.

Just then there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." said Yoda. Then Mace Windu walked in.

"Master Yoda, Head-Captain Yamamoto." He said as he walked in."May I speak with you?"

"Of course of course." Said Yamamoto. Yoda pointed the jedi master to the nearest seat.

"Speak to us of what?" asked Yoda.

"It's about the other Masters and the Captains." Told Mace. The two old warriors looked at him puzzeled."I don't believe they are getting along well."

"Have faith in your friend you should." Said Yoda.

"I know they may seem stubborn." Said Yamamoto."But I'm sure they'll warm up to you eventually."

Then suddenly in the window behind their heads Mace heard the battle cries and falling of two figures. His eyes bulged at the sight of the two falling.

Outside Kenpachi and Saesee Tiin fell until they hit the ground.

Then the two quickly rolled away and recovered. Saesee Tiin drew out his light saber. Then the two flung themselves at each other.

Now the other captains and Masters had arrived on the scene. They saw the two clash.

"What is that thing?" asked Mayuri,

"Your captain will not win." Said Plo Koon.

Then the two warriors clashed and large amounts of energy blasted from the contact. And the sword….. remained intact.

"Oh hell no." said Saesee Tiin at the sight of his light saber being stopped by the ancient blade.

"Guess your blades not as tough as you thought." Said Kenpachi. Then Saesee Tiin jumped back then swung his sword, Kenpachi was barely able to block as the saber cut him across the arm.

"I'm sorry what?" said the master.

"Enough of this." Said Byakuya as he drew his sword and then dropped it to the ground. Then it disappeared into the ground like water."Bankai."

Then suddenly pick flower pedals rose up from the sky and flew over to the two duelers.

Those standing by saw the two fighters become surrounded by the flowers, inside both Kenpachi and Saesee Tiin were cut up by the flowers.

From outside Ki-Adi heard his fellow masters cry.

"No." he yelled. Then he swung his arm forward and forced pushed the cloud of flowers away. In one mighty blow he destroyed Byakuya's Bankai.

In the aftermath the captain and master stood there, both bleeding from multiple cuts on their bodies.

The Masters and Captains rushed to their comrade's side but Byakuya and Ki-Adi stayed behind.

Byakuya eyed his jedi counterpart down, Ki-Adi in turn replied with the same look.

The captains went over and picked Kenpachi up while Plo Koon rested Saesee Tiin on Obi-Wan's shoulder, much to the dismay of the two fighters.

Then the dragged their wounded away.

"I had that bitch." Said Saesee.

"We know you did buddy." Said Obi-Wan.

"I didn't need your help." Said Kenpachi.

"Say that to the burn in your arm." Said Mayuri.


	5. Reconcile

Sometime later. The commotion of the battle from earlier had died down and was dealt with.

With the work of the jedi masters and silence of all those involved neither Master Yoda or Head-Captain Yamamoto had learned of the incident.

Later that night the Captain of squad eight Shunsui and Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Shunsui and Ukitake had one of the few captains who wasn't rude or arrogant since his time here like some of his co-workers. The two had an obviously liking of each other since their arrival as they share a similar personality.

The two were meaning to go out to a bar for a night on the town, but needless to say Kit Fisto was worked up about the violence from earlier.

The two walked through the streets with Shunsui leading the way and Kit Fisto trailing behind.

"Don't let what happened before get to you." Said Shunsui as he held his hat down."Happens all the time where I'm from."

"Not where I'm from." Replied Kit Fisto.

"Well don't worry." Said Shunsui."A few drinks and you'll forget all about it."

"Sure." Said Kit Fisto."What are we drinking? Water, Jowa Juice?"

Shunsui looked around the bright lights and odd design of the buildings to find what looked like a bar. But most had signs in dialect and languages he didn't understand so he would just have to pick one.

"I'm going for something a little stronger." Said Shunsui with a chuckle. Kit Fisto looked at him with a blank stare.

"Like what?" he asked. Then Shunsui picked one out, he picked it from the sign that read in plain English 'Adult beverages'.

"Just follow me my friend." Said Shunsui as he walked towards the bar.

"Are we going into a bar?" asked Kit Fisto as he took a few steps behind the captain.

"That's where the drinks are." Said Shunsui."Don't worry just follow me." Then Shunusi walked into the bar. Kit Fisto looked hesitant but followed his Captain counterpart after a few moments.

Then Kit Fisto walked in and saw Shunsui sitting at the bar. Then Kit Fisto walked over and sat next to him, and as he did he noticed two drinks were sitting before him.

"Good good, you decided to come." Said Shunsui as he looked over and saw the jedi master take a seat next to him.

"Jedi don't normally drink alcohol." Said Kit Fisto." It's bad for you."

"Well how do you know if you've never tried?" asked Shunsui. Then he picked up one of the drinks and held it before Kit Fisto. Kit Fisto took the beverage and then brought it up to his nose and inhaled its fumes. He enjoyed the smell and then looked over to Shunsui.

The captain raised up his glass and banged it next to Kit Fisto's.

"Cheers." He said. Then the two leaned their heads back and chugged down the drink then leaned forward and slammed it on the counter.

Shunsui looked over to Kit Fisto who had a smile on his face.

"See not so bad." He said patting his jedi friend on the back. Kit Fisto looked up at him with a wide smile."Another." called Shunsui to the bartender.

Meanwhile back at the jedi temple.

The jedi masters all sat in one room as they all discussed what had occurred earlier that day.

"What were you thinking?" said Mace Windu to Saesee Tiin, who was being healed.

"Master Windu you should have seen him." Said Saesee Tiin."He had the craziest look in his eyes and he was coming at me."

"Eye." Corrected Obi-Wan."He has one eye."

"No that things just for show." Said Plo Koon. Everyone turned to him."Trust me I've read his mind."

"Enough of this." Said Mace jumping in."From here on out we will act accordingly and not cause them anymore problems, Understand?"

"Yes Master Windu." They replied."One of us should go and clear things up with them." Saesee Tiin moved to get up."Not you!" said Mace.

"I will go." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Very well then." Said Mace."May the force be with you." Then Ki-adi-Mundi turned and left to meet with the captains.

Meanwhile on the other side of the temple the Soul Reapers were talking amongst themselves about the events that unfolded earlier.

Unohanna stood next to Kenpachi healing the burn he gained in the fight.

"This wound is strange to me." Said Unohanna as she tended to the wound. Kenpachi groaned as the wound healed before their eyes.

"What do you think that sword was made of?" asked Mayuri as he looked out the window and rubbed his chin. Everyone turned to him."It truly was a strange sword, but very fascinating."

"Shut up." Said Soifon."We've other things to worry about. Like what will the head-captain think if he hears about this. He'll be furious."

"He won't find out if he keep quiet." Said Sajin."And those masters will do the same. They don't want to get in trouble either."

"Where's Shunsui?" asked Toshiro.

"He went off with the jedi Kit Fisto." Told Ukitake."I was invited but was feeling to ill."

"What about Byakuya?" asked Toshiro. The Captains then all looked around the room.

"I hadn't notice he'd gone missing." Said Mayuri.

"We was here just a moment ago." Said Unohanna.

Just then there was a knocking at the door. The Captains all rose up, then Ukitake walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood jedi master Ki-adi-mundi.

"Good evening Master Mundi." Greeted Ukitake.

"Good evening." Said Ki-Adi."May I come in?"

"Yes please do." Said Ukitake as he stepped aside and allowed the jedi in.

Ki-adi-mundi walked into the middle of the room surrounded by the captains. Then he stood there awkwardly as the captains grilled him down and waited for him to say something.

Ki-adi scratched his head before saying anything.

"Um well." Began Ki-adi."On behave of the jedi masters and our order to yours um." He stopped for a moment as they continued to stare at him."Hoping we can move past all this and let bygones be bygones"

"Why on earth would we-" said Kenpachi as he got up but then Sajin punched him on the head forcing him back to the ground.

"We would like that very much." Said Sajin.

"Good, glad to hear that." Said Ki-Adi. Then he stood there in awkwardness for a few more moments."I shall take my leave then."

Then the jedi master turned and walked out of the room.

He walked out and stood outside the door.

"I think that went well." he said with an uncertain look on his face as he moved his tongue around his mouth and puckered his lips.

Just then Ki-adi felt something odd in the force. Then he turned his head and saw the captain of squad six standing on too far away from him, eyeing him down.

"Can I help you captain?" asked Ki-adi. Then Byakuya stepped out from the shadows and stood before the captain.

Byakuya then stood and looked up at Ki-adi who stood a whole head over the captain. Several moments of silence followed.

"Can I help you?" asked Ki-adi as Byakuya continued to grill him down.

"You beat my bankai." Said Byakuya.

"Excuse me?" said Ki-adi.

"You beat my bankai." Repeated Byakuya.

"I don't know who or what that is." Said Ki-adi.

"The Bankai is the second form of my zanpakotu." Told Byakuya."It's the ultimate power of a captain."

"How fascinating." Replied Ki-adi.

"I am one of the strongest captains." Said Byakuya."And yet somehow my power was beaten down by your 'force'."

"The force is what gives me my power." Told Ki-said."Perhaps my resolve and faith in the force is what overpowered your bankai."

"You sense a weakness in me?" asked Byakuya.

"I sense arrogance in you." Said Ki-adi."You hold yourself to a higher standard than that of your fellow captains."

"I come from a noble family." Told Byakuya."It is my birthright."

"Your arrogance and your selfishness is your undoing." Said Ki-adi."You should learn to let it go."

"I am not as selfish you think." Replied Byakuya.

"Perhaps you should expose that side more often." Replied Ki-adi.

"Do you think your power of the force can beat my strength?" asked Byakuya as he flicked his sword with his thumb.

"Violence is not the answer." Said Ki-adi."I am a keeper of the peace." Byakuya backed down and the tension seemed to die down."Good night." Said KI-adi as he nodded his head."Pleasant dreams to you and your friends."

Then the jedi master turned and walked away.

"Your master." Said Byakuya."What happened to him?" Ki-adi stopped and then turned to the captain.

"We will heal him and he will be fine. Then we shall move on from this predicament as I'm sure you all shall too." Then Ki-adi turned.

"Will you punish him?" asked Byakuya.

"Sorry?" asked Ki-adi as he turned back to face the captain.

"The Master who was in the fight, will he be punished by your higher ups? In the soul society we punish those who break the rules."

"No." replied Ki-adi."No, not here." Then Byakuya gave him a slight nod.

Then Ki-adi turned away."What is wrong with these people?" he said to himself.

Then Byakuya turned and entered the room where his fellow captains waited.

"Where have you been?" asked Soifon as he walked in the room.

"I had a talk with that master." Told Byakuya.

"Which one?" asked Sajin.

"The one with the large cranium." Told Byakuya. Mayuri stepped forward.

"Did you ask him about their sword?" he asked.

"What about them?" asked Byakuya as he turned to the captain of squad twelve.

"Did you ask how their swords worked?" asked Mayuri.

"No it didn't come up." Said Byakuya.

Mayuri's eyes wandered the room then he stepped back."I'm going to go do, me stuff." He said. Then he disappeared into the darkness.

Meanwhile with the masters. Ki-adi-mundi walked back into the rooms with his fellow masters still there.

"How'd it all go?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I think it's been resolved." Said Ki-adi a tone of doubt in his voice."But I believe we can all move past this point."

"Very well then." Said Plo Koon as he rose up from his seat."I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight Master Plo Koon." Said the Masters. Then Plo Koon walked off back to his room and to bed.

A short time later the masters and captains all retired for the night, all but two who enjoyed a night on the town, and one other.


	6. Midnight Brawl

That night after the masters and captains had gone to bed all was pretty quiet and peaceful, but that was soon to change.

For in the darkness of the night, someone lurked. The figure moved swift and quickly like a shadow. The figure jumped from dark spot to dark spot being sure to stay out of light and all the while not making any noise.

Then the figure came to a door, and that door was the room of a certain jedi master. Then figure slowly opened the door and peered its two eyes into the room.

The brief light that showed that night broke into the room and shined onto the bed and the figure in it. It was jedi master Plo Koon and he appeared to be in a deep sleep.

The figure slowly moved into the room and the light shined on him revealing who it was. It was the Captain of squad twelve Mayuri.

Mayuri walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind him diminishing the light.

Then Mayuri tipped towed over to Plo Koon's bed. Then he stood next to the sleeping jedi master. Then Mayuri's eyes scanned the room as he looked for the object of his mission. Then he saw it shinning in the night. On the desk just across the bed was Plo Koon's light saber.

Instead of taking the extra few seconds to walk around the bed and grab it Mayuri went for the less practical option. He would very carefully lean over the bed and grab the light saber without disturbing the sleeping jedi master.

So Mayuri rolled up his sleeve and then leaned forward and reached for the light saber. Then he carefully put his knee on the bed and leaned forward.

Plo Koon made a snorting sound and Mayuri stopped moving. Plo Koon stirred for a little, but after it died down Mayuri continued moving forward.

He kept leaning forward the light saber almost within his grasp. Then Mayuri ducked down low and reached as far as he could, his long boney fingers grazing the light saber. His face only inches from the sleeping Plo Koon's.

But then Plo Koon's eyes suddenly opened and when he looked up he did not see the ceiling as he normally would but instead saw Mayuri's clown like face only inches from his own. The captain was breathing heavily onto Plo Koon.

Then quickly Plo Koon forced Mayuri off him and Mayuri flew up and hit the ceiling then onto the floor. ThenPlo Koon forced grabbed his light saber and jumped to his feet as his weapon flew into his hand. Mayuri stumbled to his feet. Then Plo Koon opened his light saber the bright light filling the room and he pointed it at the captain.

"Well Well." Said Plo Koon."If it isn't the tooth fairy."

"Easy, Easy." Said Mayuri trying to calm the jedi master as he pointed his weapon at him."I mean you no harm." Plo Koon raised his light saber higher."I only wanted to inspect your weapon there." Plo Koon looked at him with a raised brow.

"Tell you what Captain Mayuri." Began Plo Koon."I'll-"

"Don't call me by my first name I don't know you well enough." Interrupted Mayuri.

"You can inspect my light saber." Said Plo Koon. Mayuri gave a devious smile and reached out his hand."Right after I use it TO CUT YOUR ASS INTO A MILLION TINY PIECES." Then Plo Koon jumped into the air and came down at Mayuri.

The Captain of squad twelve gave out a loud shriek as PLo Koon came at him. Then Mayuri jumped out of the way as Plo Koon came down and hit the ground. Then Plo Koon got up and followed Mayuri around the room swinging his light saber wildly.

"Where you going bitch?" screamed Plo Koon as he followed him. As Mayuri ran he let out loud sounds of shrieks and panting while Plo Koon let out loud war cries. Then Mayuri ran towards the door, but when he turned around Plo Koon was on him. Then the jedi swung his sword but Mayuri ducked as Plo Koon slashed the door.

Then Mayuri ran and right behind him was Plo Koon swinging his sword slashing the walls and floors as he did.

Then Plo Koon swung his sword and Mayuri rolled forward out of the way. But then when he jumped back to his feet Plo Koon raised his arm and forced pushed Mayuri into the wall.

Then Mayuri lay there against the wall. Plo Koon then fell at ease. Then Mayuri stirred up.

"If that's how you want to be I'll attack with equal power!" he screamed. Then he pulled out his sword."Bankai."

Then Mayuri's sword grew in size and turned into a giant caterpillar with a baby's head. It grew to such a great size that it destroyed the ceiling causing debris to fall on the floor..

PLo Koon gazed at the spectacle as the bankai stood behind its master.

"Challenge accepted." He said. Then he noticed something, the bankai's mouth was open and was emitting a purple gas.

"In just a few moments you will be dead." Said Mayuri."My bankai is spreading poison into the air."

"Good thing I don't breathe the air bitch." Said Plo Koon as he pointed to his mask. Mayrui became enraged and lunged at the jedi master.

Mayuri ran up and swung his sword but Plo Koon block, then Mayuri swung again but was blocked again. Just then Plo Koon swung his saber but Mayuri blocked.

Then Plo Koon turned and raised his hand lifting the debris. Then he flung it at Mayuri.

Then Captain dodged and rolled out of the way of the floating attack.

"I have a few tricks of my own." Said Mayuri. Then he grabbed his ear and pulled out a sickle. Then he swung his arm and flung it at Plo Koon. Then jedi master ducked as the sickle came at him. Then Mayuri swung around and the sickle came back at Plo Koon. This time is cut the master across his shoulder. Plo Koon stepped back. But then as the sickle continued to fly it moved across Plo Koon's face. Plo Koon leaned back avoiding being cut, but then the sickle hit his mask and knocked it off his face.

The Plo Koon breathed in the toxic air of courasant. He put his hands over his throat and fell to the ground gasping for air.

Just then the jedi masters Obi-Wan, Saesee Tiin, and Ki-adi-mundi along with captains Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Soifon came into the room.

"What's going on here?" asked Ki-adi-mundi as they stood in the doorway. Then the examined the scene to find debris and rubble everywhere, Mayuri stood with his weapon drawn then they saw Plo Koon on the floor.

"Plo Koon." Said Obi-wan as he ran over to his fellow master's side. Saesee Tiin and KI-adi-mundi joined him. The three ran over and grabbed Plo Koon. But they made sure not to expose his unmasked face. Obi-Wan held Plo Koon in his amrs.

Plo Koon gasped for air and gripped onto Obi-Wan's robes.

The captains went over to Mayuri.

"What did you do?" asked Byakuya.

"I merely came into the room to accuire his sword and he came at me." Told Mayuri."In our battle I knocked off his mask." The Captains looked over at the jedi."I assume as well, that our spirit energy allows our blades to cross path with their swords without being cut."

"Mask?" said Saesee Tiin."Mask, Mask where's his mask." Then the jedi masters all scanned the ground.

"Here it is." Said KI-adi as he reached down and picked it up. Then he handed it to Obi-wan who placed it on Plo Koon's face.

The jedi master quickly came back breathing the non-toxic and familiar air.

Then his fellow masters helped him to his feet.

"What have you done?" asked Saesee Tiin with anger and force in his voice to the captians.

"I did nothing." Replied Mayuri."Other than try to further my research."

"I knew something was wrong the first second you all walked in here." Said Saesee Tiin.

"We've tried to be fair with you all." Said Obi-Wan."But it seems it couldn't work. We will do what we must."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Kenpachi with a smile.

"You are all too soft and weak." Said Byakuya.

"You are ruthless and uncaring." Replied Ki-adi.

"The time has come." Said Soifon."This showdown was clearly meant to happen."

"The force will guide us." Said Obi-Wan.

"Round two bitches." Said Saesee Tiin. The captains reached for their swords.

The suddenly the four fighters flung themselves at each other.

Plo Koon clashed with Mayuri, Ki-adi-mundi crossed blades with Byakuya, Saesee Tiin and Kenpachi were at round two, and Obi-Wan fought Soifon.

Plo Koon swung his sword at Mayuri who blocked, then Mayuri swung his sword forward but Plo Koon blocked. Then Plo Koon pushed forward causing Mayuri to stumble back. Then Plo Koon ran forward and cut Mayuri's right arm off. Mayuri stumbled back as his arm hit the ground, but surprisingly to Plo Koon he didn't seem all that upset about his arm being lost. Suddenly Mayuri's nub where his arm used to be began to fidget then suddenly a fresh new arm popped out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Plo Koon.

Saesee Tiin force pushed Kenpachi into the wall. The he ran up and swung his light saber but Kenpachi blocked. Then Kenpachi pushed forward and flung Saesee Tiin back.

Then Saesee Tiin swung his arm forward and threw his light saber at Kenacphi. Kenpachi ducked and the light saber flew by him then he continued towards his opponent. Kenpachi ran up and swung his sword but Saesee Tiin dodged.

Just then the light saber flew back over Kenpachi and back to the hands of its master. Then Saesee Tiin charged Kenpachi.

Meanwhile Byakuya and Ki-adi-mundi crossed weapons.

"Do you still think your force can outdo my power?" asked Byakuya as the two stood there.

"Your pride is your weakness." Replied Ki-adi."My resolve in the force is stronger."

"Lets' find out." Said Byakuya. Then he held his sword straight up and the blade began to disappear into pink flower pedals.

'It's the opposite of last time.' Noted Ki-adi-mundi in his mind. Just then a sharp pain was felt in his left arm. Ki-adi turned to see his left forearm bleeding.

Then he felt the same pain along his back. Then around him he saw the flower pedals. Just then Ki-adi raised his hand and force pushed Byakuya into the wall. Byakuya flew back but quickly sot back to his feet. When he looked up Ki-adi-mundi was charging at him.

But then as he stood right before him he stopped.

"Why do you falter?" asked Byakuya.

"I will not attack an unarmed opponent." Told Ki-adi. Byakuya raised his sword and the flower pedals formed around it returning the blade to the sword.

Then Byakuya lunged forward and swung his sword but Ki-adi blocked.

Soifon jumped and swung her sword at Obi-wan who blocked.

"Just so you know." Said Obi-Wan."I won't hold back because you're a woman." Just then Soifon swung her sword but Obi-Wan blocked. But then kicked him taking out his legs.

Obi-Wan fell onto the ground and then looked up at Soifon. Her sword was glowing red and had turned into a gold bracelet along her arm and middle finger.

Then then as she came at him Obi-Wan lifted his hand and forced grabbed her. Then he threw her against the wall. But Soifon was quickly back on her feet and charged him again. But Obi-Wan raised his hand and then force pushed her into the wall.

Soifon was up again but then put down by the force push. Then again, and again, and again.

Just then a cloak flew out from above him and covered Obi-wan's face. He could see nothing and began swinging his saber widely. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Obi-wan quickly jumped back and pulled the cloak off. Then he saw Soifon standing deveral feet before him. Then upon examining his chest he saw a large black design on it.

"That's the power of my shikai." Said Soifon as she noticed Obi-wan looking at it."If your stung twice it'll kill you." Obi-wan grimaced at her.

Then all the battles continued on. Just then the doors flung open and Master Mace Windu walked in. The fighters all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Oh Shit." Said Plo Koon in the moments of silence.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked as he saw the combatants and debris all over. The fighters wuickly stood down."Masters I'm very disappointed in you all. What'll Master Yoda think?" said Mace as he walked into the room."Better yet how am I going to explain this shit?" He said opening his arms to the destroyed area.

"Now hold on." Said Kenpachi as he took his attention away from Saesee Tiin and towards the new master. Then he stood before Mace."I don't."

But then Mace flashed his hand across Kenpachi's face."Be gone." Said Mace.

Just then Kenapachi turned and walked off.

Saesee Tiin stood there with wide eyes."Why?" he cried."Why didn't we just do that this whole time?"

Mace walked over to Soifon and Obi-wan. He noticed the black mark on Obi-wan's chest.

"Get this off him." He said to Sofion.

"I will-" but then Mace flashed his hand across her face."get this off him." Finished Soifon as Mace left.

"You clean all this up." He said as he flashed his hand acorss Byakuya's face."And you." He said coming to Mayuri."You're at large."

Then Master Windu turned and headed for the door.

"Well." He said turning back to the other masters."What are you waiting for?" The beaten up Masters looked to each other and then went to join master Windu.

"Master we're sorry about all this." Said Plo Koon.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Said Mace."We can only hope that Master Yoda and the Head Captain don't catch word of this."

"Master what'll we do about all this?" asked Obi-wan.

"Just go to bed and look presentable in the morning." Told Mace."God tomorrow's meeting is gonna be awkward."


	7. Extended visit

The chaos of the night had died down but still lingered in the air the following morning.

At the jedi council meeting room. The jedi masters were all present except for Kit Fisto. The captains present were Ukitake, Unohana, Sajin, and Toshiro. As for the captains in the fight last night and for Shunsui they were still unaccounted for.

"I believe I heard some fighting last night." Said Ukitake to Mace."What was going on?" The masters looked to each other.

"Some of your co-workers were in Master Plo Koon's room last night and had a confrontation with him to which some of the masters rushed to the scene and too became involved in the confrontation."

"Well I do hope everyone is alright." Said Unohanna."If anyone needs treatment I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thank you ma'am but everyone has been attended to." Replied Mace Windu.

"What were they doing in Master Plo Koon's room?" asked Sajin.

"One was trying to steal his light saber." Told Obi-wan. The present captains looked to each other knowing who it was.

"Those four are selfish." Said Saesee Tiin."And think only of themselves. Because we rely on our selflessness and strength from others our minds are strong while theirs are one minded and weak. That is how we were able to beat them."

"You all seem nice though." Said Obi-wan.

"Well I just hope we can move past this." Said Ukitake."Like you said Master Mundi."

"That's right I did." Replied Ki-adi.

Just then the doors opened and the four captains from last night walked in. All became silent as tension filled the room. The only sounds heard were of the captain's feet hitting the ground as they walked to their seats, the eyes of those in the room following them. Then the four took their seats and immediately began grilling down those who they had fought last night.

Kenpachi stuck up a giant middle finger to Saesee Tiin.

"You wanna play like that?" shouted Saesee Tiin as he jumped to his feet.

"Bitch I'm ready for round three." Shouted Kenpachi as he did the same. Then the two drew out their weapons.

"Quiet." Shouted Mace."Listen." Then everyone in the room felt the energies they sensed. They were two very strong and powerful ones.

"It' Master Yoda and Head-Captain Yamamoto." Said Toshiro.

Everyone quickly went back to their seats and sat properly. The two energies kept coming closer and closer. As they did all could hear the sound of footsteps getting louder. Then they stopped before the door and after a few moments of silence the doors flew open.

Then there was the flamboyant Captain of squad eight Shunsui with Jedi Master Kit Fisto leaning on him.

Then the two walked into the room with smiles laughing about the night before.

"SKUMPS!" shouted Kit Fisto as he pumped his fist into the air."SKUMPS!"

"Easy now." Said Shunsui as Kit Fisto stumbled onto him. Kit Fisto responded with a mumble."You've had a rough one." Then he lifted Kit Fisto up and into his chair.

Then Kit Fisto rested his head on the back of his chair with drool coming out of his mouth and a glazed look in his eyes.

Then Shunsui took a seat next to the master, and when he looked up saw the eyes of everyone looking at him.

"What?" Shunsui asked. Just then the doors opened up and Master Yoda and Head-Captain Yamamoto walked in.

"Good morning everyone." Said Yamamoto.

"Good morning sir." Everyone replied. Kit Fisto snored loudly in his chair. Shunsui leaned over and gave him a slight nudge. Kit Fisto quickly woke.

"Skumps." He said with a pump of his fist again then he slammed back down in his chair.

Yoda and Yamamoto looked at the jedi with a cock brow but then looked away.

"So." Said Yoda."Learn anything from this experience have we?" Nobody answer as most of the Masters and Captains had argued the whole time.

But then Shunsui raised his hand."I've learned something Master Yoda." He said. Everyone turned to him."Since my time here thanks to the assistance of Jedi Master Kit Fisto." He said pointing to the half-sleeping half-drunk master next to him."I've learned a lot about our organizations and how similar we are. For instance the light saber is a crystal inside the sword and can cut threw pretty much anything, making the blade indestructible." Shunsui continued on in great detail about the jedi, their customs and values and explained to Kit Fisto(since he could not speak for himself) about the soul society while everyone listened jaw-dropped in awe as he been able to obtain this information but Yoda and Yamamoto listened intently as they were proud a friendship amongst their Masters and Captains had accord.

"It's good to know that something good came out of this." Said Yamamoto to Yoda.

"I agree." Said Yoda.

"But sadly my old friend." Said Yamamoto."I think it is time for us to leave." The Captains and Master shot up at hearing this, all for Shunsui and Kit Fisto who were generally disappointed.

"Very well." Replied Yoda. Then the old jedi got to his feet."Show you to the landing bed we will." Then Yamamoto followed Yoda out thinking their subordiantes would follow.

"Oh too bad."said Plo Koon as he stood up."But that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"See you all in hell." Said Kenpachi. But then the anger and negativity of the two groups were broken up by the hollering of Kit Fisto and Shunsui.

"I'm gonna miss you." Hollered Kit Fisto as he hugged Shunsui.

Then the two groups made their way to the port.

"Open a portal will." Said Yoda to Yamamoto."Go through it and take you home it will."

The Jedi and Masters who had argued the whole bid their opponent goodbye with the utmost grief.

But then Kit Fisto approached Shunsui.

"I enjoyed hanging out with you." Said Kit Fisto.

"I enjoyed your company to." Said Shunsui.

"Maybe we could meet up some time in your world and you can show me where you're from." Said Kit Fisto.

"I would like that very much." Said Shunsui."I can introduce you to Nanao."

"There is no way" spoke up Mayuri in Shunsui's ear."I am letting one of those goddamn-" but he was then cut off as Shunsui hit him in the face.

Yamamoto and Yoda chuckled at the sight then turned to each other.

"It was good seeing you again." Said Yamamoto to Yoda.

"Good seeing you as well." Replied Yoda as he held out his hand. Then Yamamoto bent down and covered the little green alien's hand in his.

"Goodbye old friend." He said as he did so."It's only a shame the third one couldn't be here."

"Third?" said everyone else in question. Then suddenly a portal opened next to them.

Then nine figures stepped out. They had similar weapons to the soul reapers but their weapons and clothing were much more medieval, they'd seem like they were on a journey. There were two men, one with a horn and shield the other had a more wilderness look. The tallest had fair blonde hair pointy ears and a bow and arrow. Five were shorter than the rest. Four wore no shoes and had hairy feet while one other was slightly taller than them but was still short. He wore bulky armor and wielded a battle axe and a beard covered his face. The last was an old man with grey clothing, a staff and a long grey beard.

"Late you are." Said Yoda.

"A wizard is never late." Said the old man."Nor is early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

Tension occurred between the three, Yoda Yamamoto and the old man. But then they all burst out into laughter together much to the confusion of their subordinates.

Then Yamamoto turned to the Soul Reaper Captains."We'll be staying here a few more days." He told.

"NO!" screamed the Master and Captains in unison, except for Shunsui and Kit Fisto.

**The End**


End file.
